


I fell for the boy who fell off a swing

by TessieRiddle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bit of everything, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kidlock, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Teenlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unilock, let's use ALL the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessieRiddle/pseuds/TessieRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, no need to read the whole story now, really... Anyway, it's basically John's confessions, memories of them meeting and stuff. Written on an impulse, because my poetry muse probably died and reincarnated into a Johnlock-fanfic muse. Lucky me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell for the boy who fell off a swing

We met on a rainy Tuesday. You fell off a swing, people laughed. I looked up and I saw a sad, lonely face. So I came up to you and I've spent every moment since then trying to make you smile. Thank you for letting me.

Shared laughs, secrets, memories, stories about pirates. Oh, how you loved those. On a cold evening, sitting by the fire with a hot cuppa. Hidden in our pillow fort, huddled in blankets.

There were other boys and girls at school, but they never meant as much as you did to me, their faces fading in an out of my life, while yours was ever-present. All the hands I've held, all the lips I've kissed, all the time I've wasted with people who weren't you. Looking back, I truly should have seen it in your eyes, the longing, the pain, as if you thought you were not enough.

It took me years before I realized. That night I woke up from a bad dream. You stood on the roof of a hospital. I watched you fall to the ground, saw your body hit the pavement. That night I tossed and turned in bed, not able nor willing to fall asleep again.

In the early hours of the morning I crept out of my dorm and headed to your room across the snow-filled campus, still in my pajamas and slippers. I remember the surprised look on your face when you opened the door, still half sleeping. I also remember that look changing into one of utter delight when I stepped into your room, shut the door and closed the distance between us. There were no words, our lips moving silently, but I think we both understood, finally, what the other was trying to say.

We may have lost a few friends when we came out, but dear, I've never regretted a single second spent in your company. Sometimes I think you have no idea how absolutely brilliant you are, how perfect you are for me. People may not understand you, but love, the way you see, the way you analyze everything... No one cares about the world as much as you do. So don't you dare to ever let them get you down, for I will always be here to remind you how special you are.

Looking back, I know exactly when I fell in love. It was a rainy Tuesday. I saw a small boy sitting in a puddle under the swing on my favourite playground. A lost soul, a best friend, the brightest young man I ever had the pleasure to meet. You changed so much over the years, love, but you still are the best thing I've seen in my life. I was so alone before I met you, and I owe you so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first work of this kind. I hope it wasn't too bad, but if it was, just sign it off to english not being my mother tongue. (Please report any mistakes you found in the comments and I shall correct them as soon as I can!) I do not promise to write anytime again, let alone anytime soon, but if you would like to see more of my work, let me know and we'll see. Constructive criticism, prompts and kudos are welcome.  
> See ya later, folks ;)


End file.
